Daddy
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Maybe, one day, possibly. The last scene of 4x11. spoilers.


Something which just had to be written, after my quite possibly favourite ever criminal minds scene. At the end of 4x11 - Derek Morgan's moment to shine.

Don''t own any of it - :(

* * *

**"Excuse me, kid."**

He'd called me kid before, but it was his tone that startled me. There was something unfamiliar and gentle about it. A stark contrast to the yelling he had done earlier. At first I thought he just wanted to get closer to Henry, he hadn't seen him since he was born. But then he made the arm gestures and I looked around, a little panicked. What did Morgan know about kids, about babies? Even after a couple of weeks, I was feeling an instinctual need to protect my godson. Morgan was many things, surprising being one of them. But he was not a daddy.

**"Of course."**

Anxiety swept through me as soon as I let go of him. But then, this was nothing new, I felt this way every time Will held him. I'd been told about this maternal instinct, and I'd never believed until I actually held him in my arms. Which, I know, makes me the biggest cliché. I never thought that this would be me. That I could be this happy. So I let go, because I want to see this from afar. Part of the job is to step back and see the bigger picture. Emily and Pen made a fuss straight away, of course. But the picture was obvious. He'll deny it, but one day, that man will be an amazing daddy.

**"Careful, careful!"**

Oh god, he wants to hold him. Half of me was scared for Henry, and the other half was shocked. Derek Morgan holding a baby. Who would've thought? This is definitely something to take in because it is _rare_. I wish I had a camera right now. JJ was right, for all the darkness we see in this room, we need some good memories. Especially after a day like today. And I could definitely use it for blackmail one day. I mean really, who would've thought, Derek Morgan, a daddy?

**"You don't got it- you're smothering him!"**

How dare he take my godson away from me! What does he know about babies, any way? Mr Derek Morgan. Mr Player. Mr Hot-stuff. He's probably the greatest man alive, but not in this case. He doesn't know squat about babies. I was about to protest again, but something stopped me. He had taken a step back so we got a perfect snapshot of him and Henry. It took my breath away for a moment, the gorgeousness of it. I'm the first to admit that I'm a sucker for both those guys, but Derek surprised me. And won me over all over again. He was the greatest guy alive, and he'd be an even better daddy.

**"He is smiling at Derek Morgan!"**

I don't know what made me do it. I'm not the daddy type. I'm not really even the family type. It just, never seemed possible. I was sure that being a father would be something I would suck at. I mean, you can't get better than that, than being a dad. I remember when Des was born and how our dad held her so protectively. He wouldn't even let Mom hold her unless she had to. I could never be as great as my dad was; maybe that's why I ruled it out. For years it wasn't even a possibility, but now I see this little baby, this tiny person look at me with what is definitely a smile and a wave of pride washes over me. Maybe I could, someday. Maybe I could be a daddy.

**"Gas."**

I watched Morgan rock Henry gently. I was on edge, ready to catch him if anything happened. I guess that's what being a father does to you. It changes you, irreversibly. I couldn't hate our unsub; he was a father. He was sick and a sociopath, but he was also a father. I thought of Jack, of how long it had been since I'd seen him. Too long, any time was too long. But Jack is also the reason I do this job. Anything I can do to keep him safer makes me a better father. I'm smiling, and as JJ comments I realise I surprise even myself. But I know, right then, that Morgan was ready. Regardless of when or where or with whom, some child out there would be lucky to have him as their daddy.

* * *

Excuse any out-of-character-ness...I'm still new to this fandom and if you love this scene as much as I do, you''ll hit the review button and tell me??


End file.
